


Happy Ending

by yujaeyong



Series: Innocent Love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung take care of their Japanese Prince.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [THESE](https://twitter.com/yutabffs/status/1141412568151580673) pictures.

Yuta is tired. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. He has been working extra hard lately during their tour and promotions and it had definitely paid off. He was more confident and spoke up during interviews and could honestly feel the love from their fans growing. 

Even though he could see that his hard work had paid off it was still taking a toll on him and he just wanted...no needed to check out from the world. They were headed up the elevator to their hotel rooms and he had his head resting on someone’s shoulder. He didn’t even know who. 

As they walked out towards their rooms, someone took his hand and pulled him into a room. He assumed it was Taeil because that’s who he was roaming with so just fell down on the bed face first. It took him a minute to realize something was off. 

He sat up and realized he was on a king bed and his room had two queens. So he was in a different members room. Oh well, he honestly didn’t really care. He crawled up and got comfortable when he felt the bed dip and he opened his eyes to see Jaehyun on his right and Doyoung on his left. 

“Hey hyung. Doie and I just wanted to spend some time with you and make sure you aren’t pushing yourself too hard.” Yuta was so done with the world right now and he loved the idea of just being with two of his best friends. 

He snuggled up next to Jaehyun laying his hed on his chest. “Thank you. Both of you. That means a lot. I have been pushing myself too hard and I need a break. I think being with you two is just what I need.” He reached back and pulled Doyoung’s arms around his waist. 

Doyoung leaned forward and kissed Yuta’s cheek. “Why don’t we take a nap and we’ll eat something later?” Yuta nodded and they all three slowly fell asleep. 

When Yuta woke up he found himself in a pair of comfy pajamas and wrapped up almost like a burrito on the bed. He looked over and saw Doyoung and Jaehyun getting all the food ready. 

Doyoung noticed and walked over sitting next to him on the bed. “Hey sleepy head, you ready to eat?” He sat up nodded, “Yes, please. Food sounds so good right now.” Jaehyun smiled, “I’m glad to hear it. If you have an appetite that’s definitely a good thing.”

Yuta got up and went to the table with his friends. He really was blessed. He was able to join a company he liked and ended up in a group with people he loved. NCT really was just one big family and Yuta couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

“Thank you for all this. It’s nice to not have to worry about anything right now and just hang out with you guys.” Both boys smiled and told him not to worry about it.

Jaehyun reached over and took one of Yuta’s hands. “We love you hyung and will do anything we need to make sure you’re happy and healthy.” Doyoung nodded in agreement, “Please come to us if you ever need anything. No matter what.”

“I will.” He was a little surprised at how...affectionate and loving both boys seemed to be acting. He was used to seeing it just not directed at himself. Most of the time it was Yuta showing affection to his members, not the other way around. They knew he could be moody and emotional so they generally gave him space. 

Jaehyun and Doyoung were different though. Yuta had always kept a special place in his heart for both boys. Since they were trainees, they were all three very close and would look out for each other. It shouldn’t have surprised Yuta that they would do something like this, but it did. He felt a little guilty for not being more loving and appreciative lately. He was going to change that tonight though. 

When they were finished eating they all changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed. “It’s okay if I stay here tonight, right?” Yuta has just assumed that was the plan but hadn’t actually asked. “Of course hyung. We’re gonna have a Yuta sandwich tonight.” Doyoung winked and Jaehyun came out of the bathroom groaning. 

“That was not a funny joke hyung.” He crawled into bed patting the spot next to him and looking at Yuta expectantly. “It was too funny.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out at Jaehyun but took his spot a foot or so away waiting for Yuta to climb in the middle. 

“Is that what you meant by a Yuta sandwich? You want me in the middle?” Both boys nodded and he crawled between them getting comfortable under the covers. “This way you get the best of both worlds.” Jaehyun scooted closer and brushed the hair out of Yuta’s face. 

“I mean it Hyung...I love you and I’ll do anything you ever need or ask. Just please come to us in the future before it gets this far okay?” He cupped Yuta’s cheek and leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

Yuta smiled and pulled Jaehyun back in wanting to feel his lips against his own again. They were so soft and he loved it. “I will I promise. Thank you for taking care of me. And I love you too Jae.”

“You better give the bunny some attention before he starts pouting.” Yuta laughed but rolled over to see Doyoung rolling his eyes. “I swear to god I will murder Ten one of these days. No one will ever forget that.”

Yuta smiled, “You just need to get used to it because it’s the truth. You do kinda look like a cute bunny. You’re our cute bunny. My bunny.” He kissed Doyoungs cheek before pulling him into a real kiss. He loved how Doyoung took control of the kiss and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

They both pulled away panting slightly. “I love you so much hyung.” He brushed his fingers across Yuta’s cheek kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you too bunny.”

Jaehyun laughed and pulled Yuta into his chest before pulling Doyoung closer. With Yuta’s head on his chest, it gave Jaehyun plenty of room to pull Doyoung into quite a steamy kiss. “I love you too Doyoung”

“I love you too Jae. Let’s sleep now. I’m tired from all that food.” They all snuggled up together and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto)


End file.
